specialized_extracurricular_execution_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Aigis
Aigis is an anti-Shadow weapon developed by the Kirijo Group. She is capable of using the Persona Palladion, and, later on, Pallas Athena. 'Appearances' Persona 3/FES/Portable: ''Ally ''Aegis: The First Mission: ''Protagonist ''Persona 4 Arena: ''Playable Character ''A certain day of Summer: ''Main Character ''Persona 3 manga 'Design' Aigis appears as an android with short, blond hair and dark blue eyes. Ikutski explains that her humanoid shape allows her to process thoughts like a human making it easier to handle a Persona. When she transfers and appears in the Gekkoukan High setting, she wears the generic female school uniform but retains her red ribbon except at the beach excursion in Yakushima, a brief school field trip in Kyoto (in which she wears a bathrobe) and the post-New Year's Day when she wears a kimono at the nearby shrine. During The Answer, she dons a new metal headband and an armored army vest. 'Personality' Her initial personality is simply to obey orders, although she is drawn to the protagonist and begins breaking into his room at night to be with him. In November, she developed emotions, becoming compassionate and loyal to her friends, though she struggles to fully understand her new emotions. After awakening to the Wild Card, Aigis' personality further develops into her current personality of a sweet, gentle, empathetic and strong-hearted young woman with a talent for leadership. She is also very polite to everybody, always using the suffix '-san' when addressing them. In the original Japanese version, she ends her sentences with "de arimasu" prior to developing emotions. 'Battle Quotes' ''"''Orpheus!" or the name of any of her other Personas (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) "Palladion!" (Summoning Persona: Palladion) "Summoning Persona!" (Summoning Persona: Palladion) "Initiating summon sequence." (Summoning Persona: Palladion) "Proceeding." (Summoning Persona: Palladion) "I ... cannot ... lose!" (Summoning Persona: Athena) "Athena!" (Summoning Persona: Athena) "I need your help!" (Summoning Persona: Athena) "Persona!" (Summoning Persona: Athena) "This is my duty!" (Summoning Persona: Athena) "This is a sign of my determination." (Summoning Persona: Athena) "It must be eliminated." (After attacking, enemy survives) "The enemy is still alive." (After attacking, enemy survives) "Providing assistance." (Using an item on a party member) "Providing support." (Support skill.) "Providing backup." (Revival skill) "Locking on." (Regular attack) "Let us commence with an All-Out Attack." (Requesting AOA: Palladion) "Fatal Strike." (During AOA: Palladion) "Let us strike while the iron's hot." (Requesting AOA: Athena) "I can't miss!" (During AOA: Athena) "Damaged!" (Knocked Down) "Damage sustained!" (Knocked Down) "When you fall, you get right back up." (Recovering from "Down" status) "I will follow suit!" (Requesting Co-op) "I'll attack too!" (Requesting Co-op) "I'm sorry..." (Knocked out) "Hasta la vista!" (Using weapon) "You won't escape!" "I won't go down!" "Enemy annihilated." (Battle won: Palladion) "Efficiently executed." (Battle won: Palladion) "I can't lose here!" (Battle won: Athena) "Did I succeed in protecting everyone?" (Battle won: Athena) "Time to get serious." (Recovering from a knock down in P3P) "Slash attacks, ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Slash) "Strike attacks, ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Strike) "Pierce attacks have no effect." (Enemy resistant to Pierce) "Fire isn't working." (Enemy resistant to Fire) "Ice isn't working." (Enemy resistant to Ice) "Wind attacks aren't working." (Enemy resistant to Wind) "Electricity has no effect." (Enemy resistant to Electricity) "Light isn't working." (Enemy resistant to Light) "Darkness power, ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Darkness) "Almighty attacks aren't working." (Enemy resistant to Almighty) Category:Allies